


Tied Up

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 25, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?”Uma arched her head. Harry had opened her cabin door and was looking at her with a dangerous smile.“Have you heard the legends? How they trap gods.” Harry smirked, “Can you pretend you're trapped?”Uma looked at Ben, who asked the same with his eyes.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma didn't like ropes. No, when she was to control them. And this's one of the reasons for it. Uma had tried putting colored lights in her cabin. Small lanterns connected next to each other, in perfect white, blue, and turquoise colors. She had believed it would be easy. Just get on a chair and put the lights from one end of the walls to the other. But when she had to step over her bed, she was trying to hang the lights on the bedposts. Easy right?

But the new mattress Ben had given her was hundreds of times softer than she had expected, and as she distributed her weight she fell onto her bed. The lights tangled in her arms and she froze slightly. Uma must have taken a deep breath and patiently released herself.

_Patience._

What Uma did was put her feet on the cables that connected the lights and pushed.

And she became more entangled.

Uma looked at the roof of her cabin and thought about her possibilities. The desire to transform and break everything to free herself was tentative. But her eyes looked at the lights she had hung on the other walls. All were lit by batteries. And she suspected she could feed them magic forever. The lights were beautiful. Her cabin looked like an underwater cave. She looked at her arms and legs, illuminated by the twinkling lights. Even her prison was aesthetic and perfect.

She dropped her head onto the mattress. If Uma patiently used her abilities and stopped being impulsive, she could save the lights and escape her illuminated prison. She stretched her arms and gathered her legs. The cables adjusted to her thighs. She took a deep breath.

“You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?”

Uma arched her head. Harry had opened her cabin door and was looking at her with a dangerous smile. She widened her eyes. Harry took one more step. Uma noticed that he was wearing black shorts and was soaking wet. He was barefoot. And he wet the wooden floor.

“Have you been swimming?” Uma asked accusingly.

“It was my fault U-” Ben poked his head into the doorframe, in the same state as Harry but stopped looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes.

“You are wetting the floor.”

“You are wrapped in decoration lights,” Ben responded almost transiently.

She could feel how his eyes were roaming her legs. The cabin was in relative darkness. She can see in those kinds of environments. But for an average human, the only thing that stood out was the proximity of the lights on the walls. And her. The lights flickered like the pulse of a prey unaware of its danger. And that only highlighted her presence on the mattress.

Harry moved further and searched the cabin for one of the towels to dry his arms and torso. All his actions were mechanical and precise. He never stopped looking at her. On instinct, Uma struggled with the cables around her arms, but they were tight. She had to arch her back to look at them. And her vision was extremely limited in that position. So, when the weight of the bed next to her gave way, Uma found Ben climbing onto the mattress. His eyes reflected the decorative lights. She felt her throat dry.

“You will be my death.” Harry dropped to the floor to be near the bed. “You will definitely be the reason for my death.”

Like seldom, Harry didn't have his hook with him. So, it was his icy hands that caressed her torso over her blouse and slightly stretched one of the cables that were around her waist.

“It hurt? Does it bother you?”

“No...” Uma looked at Ben and noticed that he was between her legs “But it wasn't planned.”

Ben laughed, looking her up and down. Yes, it was hard to believe that she hadn't planned that. But in her defense, she didn't even know they would show up. Uma adjusted and rested her feet on Ben's chest as he leaned over and pinned her between the mattress and him.

“You look so beautiful.” Harry whispered against her ear “Have you heard the legends? How they trap gods.” He smirked into the space of her neck “Can you pretend you're trapped?”

Uma laughed and exposed her neck. She looked at Ben, who asked the same with his eyes. Her boys knew that she could let go, that she wasn't really pinned down. But they wanted to play a bit and who was she to take that fun away from them? Although it would have to be her way.

She raised her arms and dropped them onto Harry's back. A hug that was more to get hooked on him. Harry put his face on her and smiled. Uma sighed when she noticed how Ben started to open her blouse.

“Break it.” She raised her head to look at the king “Just don't damage the lights-”

Ben didn't wait any longer. He grabbed one of her small daggers and carefully but quickly cut each button, letting it fly throughout the cabin. She shuddered when she felt his cold hands from swimming in the autumn sea on her body. He removed each garment and Uma noticed how Harry admired her body. Illuminated by white light that highlighted each sharp part, blue that gave her depth, and turquoise that filled her with mystery. Ben helped her stretch her jointed legs and pulled each of his knees to the sides of her hips. Harry gestured at him and Ben stepped closer. The king looked at her until the last second, then tilted his face to kiss the pirate. From their position, the lights illuminated them from below. They looked terrifying. As spectral beings. Beautiful. But she could feel them real. Cold by the sea and rapidly warming up. When Ben pulled away, in a deep gasp, he dropped to her chest, taking a deep breath, cupping himself over her. Uma pulled Harry into her field of vision and gave him a crooked smile.

“What do you do with a goddess who agrees to be caught?”

“Love her,” Ben answered from his place and placed a soft kiss on her sternum.

“Treasure her.” Harry assured, “As the impossible that she is.”

“Worship her.” Ben stretched over her, far enough not to destroy the lights that moved between them.

“Please her.” Harry gave her a full look and smirked “And take advantage.”

Uma laughed out loud at that and looked at Ben. To his innocent face, as his fingers searched for ways to work their way between her trapped thighs. So innocent and hiding so much curiosity. She dropped her head onto the mattress.

“Let's see.” She approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.  
> 


End file.
